impactmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Beacon Island
Beacon Island is a small neutral nation located south of Aurora in the IMPACT world. Founded by Saint Chad, Bainsblader, and Jerosh, Beacon Island has become a luxury vacation and trade resort that caters to members of every faction. Life on Beacon Island centres around both the Beacon and the Clock Tower. The Clock Tower is at the centre of the largest island and fronts on the Central Plaza. Unlike many settlements, pre-built houses are not sold by the founders. Rather, building lots are sold to allow new residents the ability to design their own home. Being an island, the majority of lots have either ocean frontage or views. The centre of the island, furthest from the shoreline, is the location of government buildings and the marketplace, freeing the shoreline for residential structures. Because of the ocean access and views, lots are typically considered slightly more expensive than those of other settlements, but offer amenities not found elsewhere for the enjoyment of residents and vacationers. Beacon Island is due south of the spawn city and can only be accessed by boat. Administrative Divisions #'Beacon Island' :*Central Plaza :*Harbour District :*Farming District :*Channel District #'Isle Sanctorius' #'Northern Island' Governance Beacon Island is currently governed by the Council of Three comprised of the three founders: Saint Chad, Bainsblader, and Jerosh. As the population of the region increases, the governance will also change, ultimately resulting in a democratic style of government with a small council consisting of representatives from each administrative division led by an executive officer. Economy The economy of Beacon Island is dominated by farming and mining. A series of caverns and caves underlying the island chain provides a wide assortment of valuable ores, stone, and priceless gems. The caverns are also home to numerous monstrous creatures that provide young adventurers plenty of opportunity to hone their combat skills while gaining experience. As the islands are very sparsely populated, much of the surface has given way to wheat, reed, and melon farms. Although barren when first discovered, a small grove of pine can also now be found on the island. Future Developments After declaring Beacon Island to henceforth be a neutral entity, the Beacon Council announced its plans to turn the chain into a luxury vacation and trade location. The economy of Beacon will ultimately be revolutionized by this announcement, with major industries being tourism, trade, and banking. The Beacon Trust Company will soon begin construction of their headquarters near the Central Plaza and a large indoor merchant market is in the planning phase. The introduction of neutral banking will help stabilize a standard currency throughout Aurora and allow citizens to borrow and deposit valuable resources. Religion Two locations for worship and sanctuary are located in the Beacon Island chain. The first and primary is the Beacon Village Church, located on the eastern side of the Central Plaza next to the Clock Tower. Although dwarfed by the Clock Tower, the church's distinctive blue roof makes it stand out from afar. Along with sanctuary and private meditation, regular services are offered by Saint Chad on Sunday afternoons. The second location is the small Sanctorius Chapel on Isle Sanctorius. Considered the smallest sanctuary in Aurora, the chapel does not offer regular services, but can be contracted for wedding ceremonies. Couples wed at the chapel are offered a free stay at the Beacon Inn. Planned Projects There are many projects planned for Beacon Island, some of which are already underway. #Subterranean Rail System - Construction of the Central Plaza Terminal of the Beacon Subterranean Rail System has been started on the main island. The first phase of the project will be a single line between the Western Terminal on Isle Sanctorius and the Central Plaza Terminal. Future phases will expand the system to the northern island and the southern beaches. #South Beach Development Zone - The Beacon Council has submitted a plan to develop a large beach on the southern coast of the main island. On the inland side of the beach, a row of luxury inns and apartment complexes will be constructed for the tourist trade. A minimum of 12 units is scheduled for completion during the first development phase. A beachfront bar and grill is also planned. #Northern Island Development - A plan submitted by the Northern Island Planning Commission calls for a small farming village located on the eastern shore of the island with the rest designated for wheat and melon fields. The Beacon Island Defense Commission plans the construction of a small fortress on the island. #Beacon Island Government Center - A building to house the government of Beacon Island is planned to occupy the southern side of the Central Plaza. #Beacon Island Merchant District - To attract tourists and merchants, a large market district is planned within easy walking distance of the southern shore. #Beacon Trust Company - A group of investors has decided to start a small trust bank on Beacon Island. Construction on the bank building is slated to begin soon. Category:Cities/Towns Category:Beacon Island